Conventionally, these types of writing boards have included boards, as illustrated in laid-open Japanese Patent Application KOKAI No. 7-90214, in which letters, characters and pictures are written on the writing board using a writing tool. When all the information produced by the writing tool is to be erased, the surface of the writing board is wiped with a wiping tool soaked with a cleaning liquid such as water, taking advantage of a chemical reaction for erasing the letters, etc.
However, these conventional writing boards have required all the information on the board to be erased by hand to wipe the board with the erasing tool.
An object of the present invention therefore is to provide a writing board in which all the information is written in ink, erasable with a cleaning liquid, on the surface of the recording medium of the board and is erased automatically with a cleaning liquid.